


piercing gun

by angelcult



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Grinding, M/M, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Sadism, Sadistic Hasegawa Langa, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcult/pseuds/angelcult
Summary: Miya had understandably gotten good on his deal with Cherry Blossom, but even rewards have their catches.
Relationships: Chinen Miya/Hasegawa Langa, Chinen Miya/Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	piercing gun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightmarefuckboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmarefuckboy/gifts).



Miya didn’t know how he'd convinced Cherry that he could get piercings, ones that his mother  _ wouldn’t  _ see, and actually manage them. 

The man had offhandedly suggested his chest, no doubt assuming that it would scare Miya off. The boy was harder to scare off than that, however, and it was followed through with. 

Miya planned to hold that ‘checkmate’ over Cherry’s head for as long as he could.

Not that he was too ecstatic at the moment seeing as they ached and if he laid on his chest, they hurt even more and his entire chest was sore— the list of complaints grew and grew. Not to mention the wait time between getting them and the actual healing process.

The warning he’d been given by Cherry was on constant repetition in his head.

_ “They take six months to heal, so don’t let your-“ Cherry had flushed, looking away briefly before he looked back at Miya, face carefully arranged to look as impassive as he could. “Your  _ puppies _ get in the way of that. Especially Langa.” _

Miya remembers the warning, naturally, but it’s mostly the pain that had made him carefully avoid the boys when he could. Thick sweaters made it a little easier to hide but they dragged torturously against his chest and the idea was scrapped quickly. Cherry’s warning was against Langa,  _ specifically,  _ due to the boy’s naturally sadistic inclinations. Miya shuddered to think of what the boy would do if he found a hot button for  _ pain,  _ even one without any pleasurable implications (he’s seen how Langa watches Reki after he falls and knows that pain of any kind of fair game to him).

It’s made their once rampant sex life take an unexpected slowdown, and while Miya aches for it, he has a feeling that his puppies ache even more.

* * *

Langa was staring at him, blue eyes so bright they nearly looked clear as he watched him. He sat on Miya’s bed, legs crossed as he observed him. It made the hairs on the back of Miya’s neck stand up when Langa did that (it reminded him eerily enough of Adam). The albino didn’t say anything, just stared at him like he was prey, and he probably was where Langa was concerned, his pink lips drawn into a line across his face. Reki laid next to him, dozing lazily while Langa smoothed his fingers through the boy’s messy hair.

“Miya.” Langa started softly, tightening his grip on Reki’s hair until the boy winced. 

“Ow,” He mumbled sleepily, turning his face upwards to look at the other, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Miya watched them for a moment before making a noncommittal noise in response. 

“You’ve been avoiding us.” He stated bluntly, dragging Reki up by his hair as he spoke so that the boy was leaning against his side, head tilted awkwardly by Langa’s grip. Reki lazily blinking his eyes open, looking at Miya.

“We miss you.” Reki adds, prying Langa’s hand away to sit up completely, laying his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, spreading his legs in a “V”.

“I miss you two as well, but I just don’t feel like.. Having sex or anything.”

Langa raised an eyebrow slowly, his lips twitching into a smile on his face. 

“You were watching porn when we got here. You’re still hard, actually.”

Miya didn’t need to look down to know, he was still throbbing with need but he pushed that aside to instead focus on his boys, who were watching him with barely concealed hunger. He wanted to give in,  _ really,  _ but his chest ached at even the thought. He knew Langa would keep going the moment he saw him in pain, and the fucker would enjoy it.

“It’s nothing.”

“I think you’re hiding something from us.” His  _ annoying  _ husky said softly, climbing out of the bed as he spoke. “Is it a tattoo? Belly button piercing?”

“No, it’s not a tattoo  _ or  _ a piercing and- Let me go!” Miya slapped at Langa’s hands as he made to grab for him, pinning the boy to his chair as he put his knee into his lap, pressing down to keep him in place, one of his hands in Miya’s hair while the other wrapped around his neck.

“I think you’re just being difficult.” Langa said, letting him go to lower himself to his knees, smiling at the other boy as he laid his cheek on his thigh. He looked more smug than apologetic, a complete different side to the well-mannered and mild boy presented to polite company. He nuzzled against the boy, mumbling something about his thighs as he pressed his cheek against the bulge in his pants, eyes fluttering shut.

“Just let me blow you.” Langa is like the Snake in the Garden, he knows just how to bat his eyes and lick his lips. Miya blinks rapidly as he considers.

It’s not his chest, and Langa looks more than happy to just get off with blowing him.

“Fine.” Miya spreads his legs a little to give the other space. “But  _ only _ that.”

* * *

“Ow, ow-“ Miya soothed a hand over his chest, poking at his red nipples with a frown. Langa had found them because of  _ course  _ he had, and then proceeded to do Miya the favour of seeing if infected piercings really were as bad as they’re proclaimed to be. He’d poked and prodded and bit. Reki was a sweetheart, however, just stared all wide-eyed at Miya’s chest, almost shyly kissing around them.

“Don’t wanna hurt you.” He’d whispered softly between the presses of his mouth. Where Langa would bite, Reki would soothe with his tongue, when Miya would gasp in pain, Reki was sure to try and follow it up with a moan.

At least  _ one  _ of his puppies cared about the integrity of his piercings.

“Fucking slimes.” Miya swore under his breath as he prodded at his chest. 

“Don’t touch them,” Reki muttered, crowding in behind him. He was still starry-eyed and hungry looking but obediently rested his hands on Miya’s hips, his chin on the other head.

“I think they’re cute. They uh,” He pressed closer to Miya and the boy startled with laughter when he felt how hard he was.

“They turn you on?”

Reki flushed in embarrassment but nodded, squirming behind him. He moved his hips away from him, burying his nose into Miya’s hair and breathing in hard, exhaling slowly after. Miya looked at the mirror and smiled at the sight of them, of the contrast between Reki’s bright hair that was just a dark enough shade of red to not look garrish against his tan skin.

“Maybe you can help with them then. I need to ice them after Langa..”

Reki startled at the sound of Miya’s voice but nodded quickly, smiling so brightly Miya wasn’t even surprised when the word ‘Labrador’ binged in his head.

Yeah, Reki  _ was  _ more like a Labrador than anything else.

“Just go get some ice from the fridge, I’ll be waiting. I’m sure Langa won’t be coming back for seconds right now.” He twisted around, softly hissing in pain when his chest brushed Reki’s. The boy soothed him a kiss before they were parting ways.

Langa was once again dressed, stretched across the bed and sleeping in a slot of light that seeped in through the blinds, not unlike that of a dozing cat as he slept on. When Miya climbed into the bed, trying not to wake the other, the boy turned over and huffed softly through his nose before opening his eyes partially.

He didn’t speak, just inspected Miya in that sometimes unnerving way of his before he was closing his eyes again.

Reaching out, Miya brushed his fingers through Langa’s hair, a few patient strokes that had the older boy tilting his head up into Miya’s hand, turning to press a kiss to his palm sweetly. It was as close to an apology as he would get from Langa, knowing the boy didn’t regret it at all, and that he would no doubt do it again if the opportunity presented itself. (Miya’s actually glad he and Adam haven’t gotten closer, he’s sure they’d be a match made in sadomasochistic Hell).

Soon after Langa’s small show of sweetness, the door opened and Reki slipped in. He was holding a small glass of ice and a hand towel, red hair flying this way and that without his headband. He looked bright and attentive as he turned to face them and then his expression softened to something a little sweeter and kinder. Approaching the bed, Reki carefully balanced the cup of ice as he climbed in, stopping to sit in front of Miya.

“How do you want to do this?” He asked softly, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Langa’s cheek in a belated greeting. 

“Get behind me, I’ll lean back against you— just ice around them, not directly on the piercing.” Miya explained as they arranged themselves. He always felt small sitting between Reki’s legs, his chest and arms surrounding him safely and with warmth.

Langa seemed more interested now, watching them quietly as Reki fumbled for a piece of ice to wrap in the towel, holding it between his thumb, middle and forefinger before lightly pressing it along the edge of Miya’s nipple.

The boy winced but otherwise didn’t react, sighing softly as the cold seeped in, though it was welcome against the flushed warmth. Reki was quiet behind him, doing as Miya instructed to the letter, his chin resting on Miya’s shoulder to watch what he was doing.

“Does this feel better?” Reki asked softly after a minute or so and Miya nodded, tilting his head back against the boy. 

“It does. Feels good.” Miya mumbled, closing his eyes as Reki moved on to the other, his breathing a little faster than normal in Miya’s ear. He could feel his heart beating quickly in his chest and a little smile came to the boy’s face, his own personal brand of teasing a lot gentler than Langa’s.

“Here,” Miya pushed himself so that he was flushed to Reki, the small of his back against the other’s crotch where he was expectedly hard. “Go on, I’m not going to stop you.”

“Thank you.” Reki breathed quickly as he changed out the melting ice for a different piece, hips rutting up against Miya as he forced his hand to stay steady. 

The cold ice against his skin and Reki’s clothed cock pressing against him were factors Miya hadn’t taken into consideration when he’d asked for this. While it may have been a little teasing for Reki, he didn’t think he’d end up helping the boy out even more, his little moans and grunts in his ear making him hyper aware of every touch and twitch.

The ice left a burning trail of a different kind in his skin, his nipples peaked and even a small jostle left him flinching in pain or leaning into the undertone of pleasure.

“Miya-“ Reki gasped, eyes focused solely on his chest as he pulled the other closer with a hand around his waist. His hand stilled, the cloth pressed into the center of his chest before he was pulling away.

“Reki, what are you- ow! Oh, ow-“ Miya winced as Reki pressed the bare ice directly against his nipple, the right, but the boy quickly corrected himself by taking it and swirling it around it instead.

“You’re so pretty, even prettier with these, so cute..” Reki was saying softly, turning to press a kiss to the side of Miya’s neck. His rutting was rushed and excitable, every gasp from Miya had the potential to shake his fragile rhythm to bits.

The feeling was hard for Miya to place. He was hard from it, but it was nothing when he considered that the hurt staved off a little under Reki’s gentle touch.

“I’m gonna cum, Miya, can I-? I’m so close, can I, please?” The boy begged desperately, dropping the ice onto the bed. His hands went to Miya’s hips even though they’d briefly paused over his chest, as if considering.

“You can- oof-“ Miya grunted as they were flipped around, Reki pinning him to the bed as he straddled Miya’s thigh. He grinded against him urgently, pressing kisses over his face before he was kissing down his chest. Amber eyes darted up to Miya’s face, hesitant, before he licked around one of the boy’s piercings, sucking gently. 

“Ah-!” It was more of a tender ache than outright pain, Miya’s chest pushing up towards the other’s mouth as he felt his hips stutter than still before he was rocking slowly against him.

Pulling away, Reki looked appropriately embarrassed but Miya just patted him on the head, smiling up at him.

“Good pup.” He teased, laughing when Reki wrapped his arms around Miya’s waist and hid his face in the boy’s neck.

“I’m sorry.” He certainly didn’t  _ sound  _ sorry, but Miya could concede at least  _ one  _ thing.

Reki was infinitely more gentle than Langa. He couldn’t wait for them to heal.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for NFB based on something from Twitter, it lives in my head rent free. I may end up adding a second part of after Miya heals up ^^


End file.
